


A New Tradition

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura is thirsty, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: To help celebrate the anniversary of the foundation of Valla, Azura has sewn outfits for her husband and child.





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> Dedicated to TheTacticianAlchemist/dancerladyaqua because seeing her fangirl over the new M!Corrin alt is what put the thoughts that turned into this fic in my head.

     " _You_ made this, Azura?" Corrin's eyes sparkled with awe as he took the neatly folded garb from his wife and held it aloft to allow it to flow loose. "This is incredible!"

     "It took a lot of hard work, but it was a labor of love." Azura said with a bright smile; there was a similar, miniature outfit on the table behind her, only it was significantly less complex and the sashes were baby blue rather than the royal blue sashes of the dress in Corrin's hands.

     Corrin could hardly take his eyes off the dress she made for him long enough to look at her during her explanation. He beamed with pride. "I never knew you were such a talented seamstress!"

     "Well, I didn't do it entirely by myself; I had a lot of help from Oboro." She admitted, which explained her surprise trip to the Hoshidan capital a few weeks prior. "What are you waiting for? Go try it on!" Azura pushed Corrin towards the door to the royal palace's master bedroom.

     "Er, right." Corrin looked a little taken aback by her sudden enthusiasm. He didn't look displeased, not one bit; he just looked surprised. "Kaze, could you come with me in case I can't figure out how to put it on?"

     "Of course, my lord." The ninja replied with a respectful nod. With that, the king and his retainer disappeared into the master bedroom and left the queen alone in the common area of the royal chambers. Well, she wasn't  _entirely_ alone because the infant prince was there with her.

     Azura had a giddy air to her as she half-walked half-danced over to a fenced off window seat where the young prince napped in the sunlight. When she stooped over to take her son into her arms, Shigure let out a quiet yawn and blinked tiredly at his mother. "Rise and shine, sweetie!" She greeted. Shigure babbled quietly in response. 

     With her son in her arms, Azura set herself on a course back towards the table where Shigure's new outfit was; every movement she made was slow and rhythmic. She swayed and turned and hummed a quiet melody; Shigure responded with an almost musical coo as if trying to sing along. She continued to hum while she undressed him from his pajamas and slipped him into the frilly, dress-like outfit she sewed just for this occasion.

     Azura stopped her hum short when she heard the door open. "So, what do you think?" Her husband's voice drew her focus up from working on tying the sash on Shigure's tiny outfit. The sight that greeted her caused a brilliant red blush to spread across her face and she could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat.

     "I, uh-uhm..." Azura stammered incoherently like a lovestruck teenager; even though she had seen him in the buff countless times, the way the dress hugged and highlighted every single curve of his muscular torso was a sight that she wanted to thank the gods themselves for.

     "Is something wrong, darling?" Corrin cocked his head to his left slightly and his eyes took on a slight downcast look. "I...I don't look bad, do I?"

     "Wh-what? No!" The words came tumbling out of the Queen of Valla's mouth without any prior thought. "Gods, no!" As far as Azura was concerned, there was nothing further from the truth. She rushed to stand before him so she could take his hands in hers and squeeze them.

     "You look incredible, my love." She promised before she pressed a kiss to his right cheek. "You look so handsome." She pressed a kiss to his left cheek. "And so beautiful."

     "Glad to hear it." Corrin smiled in relief. "Especially since this is so comfortable! Seriously, why didn't I ever think of wearing something like this before?" He rolled his shoulders and gave his hips a slight shake and inadvertently caused his wife's mind to blank again. He failed to notice, however, as he suddenly became preoccupied with making silly faces at his son from over Azura's shoulder; the boy giggled in response. While Azura was in her daze, Corrin released her hands and strode over to the table to scoop Shigure into his arms.

     "Look, Shiggy! You and me are matchies with Mama now!" Corrin raised Shigure high over his head with a swooping motion and bounced his arms gently, which caused Shigure to giggle harder and harder.

     "Yep, matchies." Azura agreed. "You two are Vallite royalty so you deserve to wear traditional Vallite royal garb."

     "Traditional?" Corrin echoed in question. He lowered his arms to hold Shigure against his chest; the boy almost immediately took to playing with the brooch that kept the sashes across his chest in place.

     "My mother and I had dresses a lot like this when I was a little girl." She explained, gesturing to the dress wrapped around her body. "It may not be truly traditional, but it just feels right, somehow."

     "Well, if it wasn't a tradition before, it is now." Corrin said before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
